


Пирожные, названные в честь разных людей, и другие неожиданные перемены

by Heidel



Category: The Losers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как Лузеры разбираются с Максом, Дженсен и Кугар находят для себя неожиданное занятие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пирожные, названные в честь разных людей, и другие неожиданные перемены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cakes Named After People, And Other Unexpected Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157079) by [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета ShotaLouch

Никто не ожидал, что после того, как они разберутся с Максом, Дженсен и Кугар откроют кондитерскую.

И никто всерьез не думал, что они назовут пирожные в честь людей, которых знали — ведь это нелепо.

Но Клэй в замешательстве смотрел на «Франклина», кекс, пропитанный бурбоном, обильно политый шоколадной глазурью и посыпанный сахарной пудрой. А рядом с ним была «Аиша», пахнущая медом и кардамоном.

Пуч смеялся над кофейным пирожным с кленовым сиропом, лежащим в его тарелке, и над Джейми, который до ушей перемазался ярко-розовой глазурью, которой покрыто пирожное «Петуния».

Нежное бисквитное пирожное с лимонной глазурью, посыпанное съедобными блестками, называлось «Дженнифер». «Джолин» была пирожным с коричневым сахаром и яблочной начинкой. Даже в честь Линвуда-младшего было названо пирожное: оно было сладким благодаря не сахару, а яблочному пюре, а сверху глазурью была нарисована машинка. 

«Рок», шоколадное пирожное, из которого торчала пластиковая шпажка для коктейлей, стоял на столе, но его, отдавая дань уважения, никто не стал есть.

И, наконец, «Джейк» и «Карлос», пирожные, которые продавались лучше всего, шли парой: одно — ванильное, с глазурью из сливочного сыра, а другое — пахнущее миндалем, с небольшим кружочком марципана, который удерживался на месте благодаря капле ванильной глазури.

Никто не ожидал, что они откроют кондитерскую. И никто не предполагал, что у них всё получится так хорошо.


End file.
